Davis' dentetion
by Gohan rocks
Summary: Davis gets in a lot of trouble!!!!


Davis' Detention  
  
By: Gohan rocks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
  
Davis was setting his alarm clock but he was so tried he set it to the wrong time. Then in the morning his alarm clock went off and he got up saw that it was 7:50. Then he screamed out that he was late and that woke up Chibimon then he looked for his books and some clothes then raced out door in his pajamas. Then he jumped into his car also started to get dressed while driving he was mooning everybody. Then Chibimon in seat belt was screaming, "slow down Davis slow down!" Then by time he got there it was 8:25 that's a record thought Davis if he was late this is the best time ever.   
  
Then he went to first period math but when he got their a very big muscular man was in the room not a skinny woman since she got fired this was her replacement. Then the teacher screamed, "YOU"RE LATE MR. MOTOMIYA." Then as the teacher went up to his desk everybody was whispering he heard some things that other people said, "Hey Emily if Davis had been come on time maybe he wouldn't be yelled at." Then Emily said, "Yea, Holly he would have known that our new teacher used to be a marine drill sergeant and he doesn't like late people." Then Davis went to sit down when the teacher came with a paper in his hands and it was detention slip saying that he was going to stay four hours after school. No, thought Davis I'm going be grounded for a week.   
  
He took his seat next Kari and Kari moved her seat closer to TK who also sat right next Kari so she wouldn't have to put up with his with flirting then the teacher said, "I am making a seating arrangements Kamiya first seat first row then Takaishi second row first seat." Then he was finally finished and Davis was in the last row first seat he did that so he could watch him then he made math partners TK and Kari were paired up. Poor Davis had the biggest gossip for partner Amy White she always had the biggest news and had a great memory for gossip but not for school work.   
  
  
Then a few minutes before the bell they were allowed to talk only to people near them then Amy started to talk and this gossip made Davis all ears because Amy whispered loudly to her friend, " Did you hear Holly I heard and saw that TK and Kari are a couple but are trying to keep to keep it a secret but I live right next door to Kari. I had been coming out door when TK was leaving so I was watching outside my door then Kari came to door and they were kissing then he told Kari that he loved her she told that she loved him too. I know why they would keep it a secret everyone in school knows that Davis has the biggest crush on Kari he follows Kari everywhere like a love-sick puppy!"  
  
Then the bell rang and Davis was angry and hurt so angry that he picked up his math book and hurled it at TK and it hit TK right in the back then TK spun around and asked, "Who hit me?" Then the last people in the room pointed to Davis and let go of Kari's hand and when to Davis and grabbed him and said, "If ever hit me again I will beat the living hell out of you!" Then he was about throw Davis back down when Davis told him, "Stop kissing my girl huh TS." Then TK said, "Well she not your girl and she dating me so leave us alone! and it's TK." Then he let him drop to floor and he went back Kari and Davis heard Kari say, "Don't do that you could have gotten in trouble let's hurry before were late." Then Davis was about leave when Mr. Sand when he finally found his name came up to him as students started to come in at the two minute bell rung and gave him a another detention slip for two more hours for attacking a student witch said on the slip he would have gone to the office.  
  
Then Davis went to floral design late and the Miss Young gave him a detention for being late then she reminded them of their Floral shop project that were due today and no later than today or a zero. Then Davis realized he didn't have his project it was at home then they had a floral project and Davis keep ruin his flowers so he keep taking from others and the teacher noticed this and lost her nerve then dragged him out into the hall and said Kari was in charge. Then a 15 minutes later Davis and Miss Young came back then Kari went up to Davis with TK right behind her and she asked what was wrong he showed her the slip then she saw that Davis got ISS for 3 days and 3 days more detention. Then bell rung she dropped the slip picked up her bag and Davis saw TK give her kiss which made him sick.   
  
Then the rest of his day went this bad. Davis drinking a soda and going to third period when he was tapped him on the shoulder then he spilled the contents of the soda on the person who was behind him. It was Mr. Sand then he gave Davis even more detention. Then he was in 3rd period Biology which he had with TK but not Kari who was in dance. Then the Mrs. Hair told them that they were looking in jars to figure out the what shape and figures it had of inside the jar. That they weren't supposed to shake the jar because they were old and could easily break.  
  
Then as they looked Davis shook one of the jars and tried to blame it on TK. It almost worked the teacher was ready to throw the book at him until somebody said that they saw Davis shake the jar not TK. Then Davis was dragged out of the classroom then in the office the principal he got suspended for two days the Davis sadly got out of the office thinking how badly he was going to be grounded after this.  
  
Then 4th period computer he thought nothing could go wrong except something did go wrong they had a show their computer projects except Davis didn't do his he was looking at the Internet instead of doing the work so now he was going to get a zero unless he was absent so one by one the each talked about a sport or class TK talked about basketball and Kari talked about Floral Design others were about band or the computer classes then when it Davis' turn he said he didn't have a project everybody laughed then the Mrs. Yellow wrote on the grade sheet a zero.  
  
Then the bell rang finally rang for the end of school the Davis had to go across the parking lot and threw 3 other parts of the school to get Mr. Sand's classroom. As he was crossing the parking lot he saw Kari and TK kissing then Davis was angry and decide to let TK have it because it was after school he couldn't get in trouble so he grabbed TK away from Kari as they were kissing. Then punched him in face and that when they started to fight when they heard Kari's voice telling them to stop suddenly they got off each other.   
  
Then Davis said, "You're lucky I have detention REM or I would still be beating you up!" Then TK said, " For the last time it TK T and K I don't know how you got out grade school!" Then this made them both angry but Kari stepped in and told TK, "You promised you would give me a ride home because you know my car is in the shop." Then TK and Kari got into his car and drove away .  
  
Then he went to Mr. Sand's detention late and Davis got yelled at again then after he severed his detention then went home smashed the car. Then got a ticket from the cop for mooning everybody then when he got home finally and told his parents everything got yelled at again and he grounded for six months.   



End file.
